


remember the time

by nasabasa



Series: kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times. [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 19,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasabasa/pseuds/nasabasa
Summary: collection of riku/reader, sora/reader, and kairi/reader from my tumblr.
Relationships: Kairi (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Riku (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Sora (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Terra (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Series: kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037235
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	1. sfw-sora [whatever lies beyond this morning i]

**Author's Note:**

> all of these were written late 2019-early 2020. nothing recent.

“They went that way!” You heard the duck yell, running behind a tree while panting, trying to stay quiet while you dropped a small piece of paper, before opening a dark corridor and sprinting through it. 

“Hey-” 

You opened the other side of the corridor, ending up in Twilight Town, quietly walking, trying to calm down your racing heart and calm the blush which thickly covered your face; quietly walking along the nighttime streets while thinking about everything that just happened. You were being sent on a normal mission, Sora finding you, your emotions that shouldn’t be there taking over, and running away- the same cycle that always happened when faced with Sora. You knew you shouldn’t even feel, much less feel this way for the one you were fighting against, but here you were- a foreign, fluttering feeling in your gut every time you laid your eyes on him and a burning of the emotions you developed for him- all in vain; you knew it was. It would always be in vain if it was the one you were suppose to hate- 

“Hey! Did your mission really take that long?” a familiar voice called out to you, your gaze meeting his before you smiled: Axel. 

“Yeah, it was supposed to be a small one but…” You trailed off, trying to avoid what really happened. Axel was always suspicious of your developing feelings, knowing that something seemed to go wrong with a lot of your missions, while he didn’t know what. 

“But what?” 

“I ran into some trouble,” You defected the question, walking to be beside him. 

“What trouble? You’re a good fighter,” Axel finally said, causing you to pause. 

“I ran into Sora,” You finally said, frustration thick in your tone, despite it being a ploy to get Axel to drop it. 

“Well, you’re with me tomorrow, so if we run into him, we won’t be running away,” He said, an odd, low tone to his voice while he opened a corridor for you, “Come on, I wanna take a nap.” 

“You always want to nap,” You said, while a sinking feeling weighed on your stomach- _we won’t be running away._

=

You stepped out into the harsh sunshine, something that, despite frequent visits to Twilight Town, always seemed to stun you with the sharp contrast from the World That Never Was. 

“This should be quick; it’s the two of us anyway,” Axel teased, lightly punching your arm while the two of you continued on. 

“Hopefully. Keep an eye out though; this is where Sora was yesterday,” You said as an empty warning, hoping to buy yourself some time before you saw him again. 

“Great, then Xemnas will think we’re great when we eliminate him,” He said lowly, a cold statement that made your gut sink. 

“Or, we could keep this short,” You hastily suggested. 

“Why do you always seem to get so flustered when Sora comes up,” Axel asked you with a slight annoyance, turning to face you. 

“Nothing! Really!” You insisted while your face heated slightly with blush. Axel scanned your face before finally deciding on his response. 

“Could it be that you have a little crush?” He sneered. 

“No!”

“I don’t believe you,” 

“Honestly I-” 

“There’s some of the Organization!” You were interrupted by the same duck, and despite all your encounters, refused to learn his name. 

“Oh wow, would you look at that; it’s a little friend of Sora’s,” Axel sneered again, shoving your hood on you before they were able to see your face. 

“Hey! I’ve told you my name before!”

“Wow, you can tell how rememberable you are,” 

“And who are you?” Sora finally asked, Axel motioning for you to move behind him. 

“I’m Axel. Got it memorized?” 

“And who’s that?” 

“Why,” Axel sneered, “This is our newest member who has told us where you’ve been.” 

You raised your eyes enough to see Sora’s, the shadow of your hood covering your face despite you knowing he saw your glance, just enough for him to know that you were the one who told him- who told him what the organization would be doing. 

“Why you- You organization members are no good! ” The duck charged at Axel, just for him to kick it back to the other two. 

“Axel-” You tried to stop him, only for him to shove you back. 

“Now, we have to finish our mission. Without your interruption,” Axel said, leading you to another dark corridor, you rushing behind him before leaving one last glance to Sora, confusion heavy while he knelt beside the duck. 

“Stop trying to stop our job because of a crush,” Axel warned you before scoping out the area, noticing trails left by the heartless, “I’m going to go this way. Go that direction,” he instructed, walking to the prints to your right, pointing for you to go left, “Call me if there’s any trouble.” 

You nodded, starting your journey through the mossy forest, attempting to be silent with the exception of a few twigs. Your thoughts wandered, thinking about the way Sora finally made eye contact with you while you had no choice but to follow Axel; the confusion and the curiosity that filled a childish rage, all pointed at you. You raised your eyes, seeing no heartless but hearing the footsteps of something close to you. You froze, listening out for any heartless while you knew that Axel was far enough away to where you wouldn’t hear anything. 

“Hey! You’re the one with Axel!” You heard Sora’s voice call from behind you, but now you were trapped; on a mission with one of your higher ups who wouldn’t let you leave. 

You stayed in place, attempting to think through something while he stopped behind you. 

“Go away while you can,” You said in a soft voice, attempting to walk off. 

“You’re the one who keeps on leaving me little pieces of paper, aren’t you?” He asked, the fighting fire out of his voice while you turned to face him, despite your hood. 

“Keep your voice down,” 

“But are you?”

You paused, looking him over; he had retreated his keyblade, instead standing at full height a ways from you, giving you space while he was alone. 

“Yes,” 

“Why?”

“Because, I don’t want you to get hurt. Now leave,” You said, turning again and continuing down the path of the footprints. 

“Wait!” He said, you hearing him run behind you, grabbing your shoulder and tumbling with you to the ground. 

“Why are you helping me?” 

“WHy are you tackling me to the ground?” you retorted, blush heavy on your face while you tried to push him off of you. 

“Hey!-” Sora said, shoving you back gently, but your hood falling off nonetheless; his eyes resting on your face while you could of sworn you saw a soft pink blush grace his cheeks. 

“He-hey,” He repeated softly, his eyes looking over your face. 

“Get off of her,” Axel’s irritated voice broke your staring contest, Sora jumping off of you while Axel grabbed your arm, pulling you off the ground, “Are you okay?” 

You quickly nodded, Axel’s emerald eyes cutting into Sora. 

“Go back to the Castle. Tell saix what happened,” He said sharply, summoning his chahrams and a dark corridor for you to go through. You nodded again, rushing through to go back to the hall that lead everyone to their rooms. 

_“But what did just happen?”_


	2. sfw- sora [whatever lies beyond this morning ii]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 of this 5 chapter series.

You laid on your bed, silently staring at the white ceiling while you began thinking about your mission from earlier in the day- 

Sora’s blush on his cheeks, your eyes locked with his beautiful sapphire ones, your should-be non-existent emotions going absolutely insane-

All over with now. You told Saix you were attacked (that being a very loose use of that word) by Sora while you were on your mission, and now Axel made you leave. As usual, he simply took note of that, double-checked your mission location, and probably told Xemnas about where Sora was last seen- but you didn’t even care at this point. You just wanted to see him again. You just wanted to somehow work up the courage to tell him- to help him- but you knew it was pointless-

Why would he accept your feelings? Sora and you had never spoken much, while you still felt like there was emotion between the two of you- you could never be sure. Why? Well, because you’re a nobody- why would someone without emotions be able to read emotions? And besides that, Sora had no reason to like you- right? You were supposedly plotting against him- plotting to just get his keyblade- but you were plotting something different-

You were snapped out of your thoughts at a corridor opening for Axel to come in your room.  
“Hey,” You quietly said, continuing to stare at the ceiling. 

“Hey,” He responded, “Why are you staring at the ceiling?” 

“Because I’m in constant crisis,” You mumbled, fiddling with your fingers resting on your stomach. 

“You know, you can’t just start falling in love,” Axel warned you, “with no emotions; with no heart.”

“I don’t think I’m falling in love, Axel; that would be foolish.” 

Oh and what a fool you are. 

That was a bloody lie; of course you were falling in love, but you were also fighting back from it. You knew you couldn’t feel this way- shouldn’t feel this way- but you do. Every fleeting meeting, every stolen glance, every bit of warning- something was pushing you to do it. Not the organization, not your head, not your heart- there’s not one- but there had to be something making you do this- so what was it?

“And who said you’re not a fool?” He teased, standing over you and flicking your forehead. 

“Me-” You playfully snapped back, smacking his hand back before lightly laughing. 

“Just, try not to get all flustered tomorrow; you have a mission on your own..” Axel trailed off. 

“If it’s just me without him I won’t get flustered,”

“Yeah, problem is,” Axel rested his hands behind his head, “Saix now wants you to find him so he knows his whereabouts.” 

IF you had gotten stabbed in the gut it would have been more comfortable- hell, it felt like you did get stabbed in the gut. A mission alone to stalk your crush for your very salty higher up. Alone. To stalk your crush. 

“Are you serious,” You finally said, feeling a foreign flutter in your stomach-

What the hell was that? 

“Yup.” Axel said with a relaxed tone, “You can handle it though- you know, _if you’re not falling in love.”_

——-

You quietly walked through the same forest as the last two days, alone and attempting to sneak around, the dead leaves and twigs snapping under each of your quiet steps. It was incredibly serene in this forest, and you were quite fond of it-

A dense but gorgeous forest, the elms and oaks clustered together, their branches hugging together in an embrace of leaves, moss growing up the bark at the base of the tree, wildflowers sprinkling the ground as it springed out of the moss- a beautiful, quiet force of nature. You hated having to fight in this forest, coming back later some days to fix the overturned moss and silently apologize to the crushed flowers. Somedays you would just sit under a large oak, your back cradled by the slight curve in the tree, sometimes dozing off and other times just thinking to yourself. You walked to that one oak, resting under it in the cool shade, watching the sunlight dance through the openings between leaves on the moss. 

“I don’t even want to have to do this,” You said to yourself, knowing that now if Sora kept on learning where the organization was, someone was going to catch on- and it was going to fall back on you. 

“Have to do what?” A voice snapped you out of your peace, your head shooting around to see Sora, alone, standing in a patch of sunlight. 

“Missions,” You said, attempting to be nonchalant while your mind was setting off little fireworks, before quietly asking “Axel didn’t hurt you yesterday, did he?” 

“Oh, no; he just tried to intimidate me, that’s all,” SOra said with a smile, rubbing the back of his neck, “Can i sit with you?” 

You motioned him over with a nod of your head, his body resting a little too close to yours while he sat beside you. 

“It’s you, isn’t it?” Sora finally asked you after a moment of silence, the only sounds being the soft rustle of leaves and bird songs. 

“Hm?” You quietly hummed, pulling yourself out of your trance at nothing while you turned your head to look at him; meeting his sapphire eyes with your own while blush gently rose to your cheeks. 

“You’re the one leaving little notes, aren’t you?” Sora asked again, his hand resting next to yours on a small patch of moss. 

“Maybe,” You said quietly, looking away from him and feeling the moss under your fingertips. 

“Why are you helping me?” 

“Just full of questions, aren’t you?” You said with a slight smile, not meeting his eyes. 

“You’re not like the other members,” Sora quietly said, “You’re.. Kind. I’ve seen you fix the moss here a few times.” 

“I don’t want to be like the other members,” You simply explained, propping up a drooping flower with a twig. 

“Why?”

“Because,” You said after a pause, “The other members say they want their hearts back, but they act so cruel; i guess they can’t help it, but, if you didn’t have a heart, wouldn’t you at least try to act like you did, instead of being angry about it?” 

“Then why’d you join the organization?” Sora said, a small inkling of hope mixing in his words. 

“I had nowhere else to go, it’s not like i remember anything from who i once was,” 

“Do any of the other members?”

“I think, only the first 8 or so,” You said after a pause, “The lower members don’t remember anything, like me or Marluxia.”

“You almost act like you have emotions,” Sora said after a moment, looking back to the forest.

“I wish I did; then I’d be a lot less confused,” You quietly said, before you felt Sora’s hand on yours. 

“DO you think you could maybe grow your heart back? Yin Sid said something about that,” He quietly said, turning back towards you. 

“Maybe” 

_Yes_

“Have you felt anything, recently?” 

“I think, but I don’t exactly remember how emotions, you know, feel,”

_Absolutely._

“Can I do something, and see if you feel anything then?”  
“Sure.”

 _Please._

Sora gently cupped your jaw, guiding your face to face his, his eyes boring into yours before he slowly leaned forward, his lips ghosting over yours before they passionately captured yours; his body pressing against yours while you were pushed down onto the ground, his body pinning you down, his tongue softly moving over your bottom lip, his arms now firmly wrapped around your body- if you were to say you didn’t feel something you would be a liar. 

Your gut twisted with butterflies while you genuinely smiled against his lips, pulling him closer, your arms wrapped firmly around his back. Sora pulled back, lightly panting while staring at you with half lidded eyes, before diving right back in to kiss you- softly moving his tongue against yours in a fury of passion that was so foreign but felt so right. 

“Did you feel something then?” Sora quietly asked you against your lips. 

“Yes,” You panted out, capturing his lips with yours while unknowing to either of you, your typical companions were watching the two of you betray the ones you were suppose to be loyal to-

_The duck, the dog, and the assassin watching from the trees while the two of you fell in love._


	3. sfw- sora [whatever lies beyond this morning iii]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3

“Here,” Sora quietly said, offering his hand to you, “We can be alone here.” 

Sora silently pulled you through your dark corridor into the same forest the two of you had learned to frequent, pulling you into the moss lined trees and amethyst sky as the sun fled from the horizon; his arms quickly wrapping around you once you were through the portal, his lips immediately finding yours while you pushed him back, both of you falling into the moss below you. 

“I’ve missed you,” You whispered against his lips, lightly panting against his lips before crashing into your lips again, his hands tightly holding onto your back. Turning you over, he pinned you against the moss, his tongue forcing its way into your mouth- your low moan only encouraging Sora, his hips pinning yours down, his hands tightly around your back while your hands rested on his shoulders. 

“I missed you more,” Sora panted out, his sapphire eyes meeting with yours as his hands left your back, resting on your forearms to stare into your eyes; his eyes darting around your face while he savored the short time the two of you were able to steal- 

Every fleeting moment stolen as the two of you danced around each other, cautious of any organization members noticing your late night disappearance or Sora’s companions noticing his irregular absence. Every little moment kept near and dear to you, his kisses and touches rare but cherished, his love overflowing to you to make you feel as if you finally had your heart back- 

“Do you think we’ll be able to see each other more soon?” You asked, rubbing his shoulders gently as he peppered kisses on your cheeks. 

“I hope so,” Sora quietly said, his voice soft in the chorus of soft singing in the forest, “I want to have you with me instead of having to hide you from everyone.” 

“I know; I’m still trying to figure out how to get out,” You kissed his cheek, his arms wrapping around you again, pulling you against him while flipping over, your head resting on his shoulder while he laid flush against the ground. 

“Are you staying safe?” Sora asked after a moment, his gaze locked on the sky at the stars that stilled above you. 

“Yeah, I’ve been with higher ups, probably to keep an eye on me,” You reassured him, turning to look at the sky.  
“Do you think anyone knows?” 

“I think Axel might have an inkling that there’s something, but he hasn’t said much,” You sat up resting beside Sora, pecking his cheek, his eyes meeting yours. 

“I just don’t want you hurt,” He quietly said, cupping your cheek, pecking your nose. 

“I know, Sora, but I don’t want you hurt either,” You said, your eyes meeting his in a rush of emotion that you hadn’t felt in so long- your stomach fluttering in a fury of anxiousness and fearlessness, your eyes stinging- everything overwhelming you as you finally felt something for the first time in forever. 

“Are you alright? Baby,” Sora called you out of your trance, your cheek wet with your tears that fell, Sora gently wiping it away. 

“I don’t know,” You quietly said, your voice choked in your tears falling down your face. 

“Here, come here,” he softly said, his tone soft as he pulled you against his chest, stroking your hair as you felt your last few tears fall, every feeling overwhelming you as you finally calmed. 

“What was it?” Sora quietly asked you after he felt your breathing start to even again.

“I don’t know, I think a full feeling,” You answered after a moment, feeling your emotions start to calm. 

“What did it feel like?” 

“It was overwhelming, everything felt like it was racing,” You explained, thinking for a moment, “My stomach felt fluttery.” 

“That sounds like you felt love,” Sora finally said, pulling you up to him again. 

**Love.**

Your lips touched his again, your eyes fluttering close as his lips slowly moved against yours, every soft movement making your stomach flutter again- 

**Love.**

Everything starting to overwhelm you again as you felt fluttering love, your eyes stinging again as you felt tears start to fall again, his love overwhelming you- 

**Love.**

“Baby,” Sora quietly said, coming out as a pant. 

“Yeah?” You choked out. 

“I love you,” He finally said, his eyes boring into yours before your lips were gently pecked. 

“I love you too,” You whispered back, “as much as I can.” 

Sora gently pulled you back against him, your head resting on his shoulder while looking back up at the stars. 

“I’ll love you as long as we’re under the same stars,” Sora quietly said, tightly holding you against him. 

“I don’t want to leave you again,” You finally said, feeling your stomach flutter at the idea of staying with Sora instead of returning back to the melancholy castle where you were always ran around as a disposable worker for a man you barely saw in an attempt to fulfill his promise to you. 

“You don’t have to,” Sora said quickly, shooting up with you still against him. 

“What?” 

“I’ll take you with me!”

“You can’t do that, Sora,” You quietly said, a sinking feeling in your stomach before you felt your eyes start to water again. 

“Yes I can, I’ll take you with me, I’ll keep you safe,” Sora said, gently cupping your jaw and leading your gaze to him. 

“What is the feeling where you feel like you’re sinking in your chest?” You quietly asked, avoiding what he said. 

“Sadness,” Sora quietly said, gently wiping your tears away, “You don’t have to go back. You don’t have to feel this way.” 

You silently stared at him, your lip quivering in a moment of overwhelming emotions and memories, flinging yourself against him while you broke down into a sob; your body quivering while every memory of violence flooded your mind, every act of hatred pinged against your chest, every memory of being forgotten and tossed aside as a rush of emotions flooded over you- 

**Sadness**. 

Every cruel action against an innocent bystander, every cutting glare after a mediocre mission, every pained injury simply overlooked by the higher ups as a weakness- 

**Sadness**.

“It’s alright, I’m right here. It’s okay,” Sora quietly reassured you, holding you tightly while you let yourself finally break in front of him. Your choked sobs starting to subside as he held you close, his gentle rubs against your back finally calming your overwhelming emotions, your breath finally evening after the burning in your throat. 

“I’ll keep you safe, baby,” Sora whispered in your ear, “You won’t have to worry.” 

“What if they come to find me?” You finally asked, holding onto Sora tightly. 

“Then I’ll protect you,” Sora said, kissing the side of your head, “I promise.”  
“Are you sure you’ll be alright?” You wiped your tears that escaped Sora’s fingers.  
“I’ve been alright this long,” Sora reassured you, kissing your forehead. 

“Then,” You quietly said, barely audible while you thought through everything- 

Sora could be killed. He honestly could. You heard the rumor about Saix. You heard the rumor about his scar. You knew that it could be you next if you followed through with this. There was no way to truly be able to leave the organization. You had to stay if you wanted to live- but what was the point? What was the point of following orders to constantly go on missions everyday that would only benefit you if you did what Saix or Xemnas saw fit? What was the point of constantly working towards someone else’s goal if you were already developing emotions again? What was the point of everything you did in the hope that you would finally get your heart back?

But was it worth it to leave- to leave the one place where you found your place within something as your only sense of identity? Was it worth it to go with the boy you fell in love with, the boy who promised you your freedom, without anything in return except for your love? 

“Then, take me with you,” You finally said, meeting Sora’s eyes, his eyes soft and comforting, “Take me away and keep me safe.” 

Sora stood, pulling you up beside him, before he softly kissed you, his hands tightly holding you. 

“Then let’s go-” 

————-

“Told you,” The fury finally said from the shadow of the trees, his emerald eyes searing into you from the trees. 

“Then find her and bring her back. She is not to leave,” The diviner said lowly, his eyes locked on Sora as the two of you scurried out of the forest, “And if necessary, remove him.”


	4. sfw- sora [whatever lies beyond this morning iv]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ mean axel is my kink ~

Quietly walking behind Sora, you tightly held onto his hand as he led you from the moss-lined forest you had grown to know so well, walking along a new path. 

“I’ll tell them what happened, alright?” Sora quietly said as twigs snapped under both of your feet, a chill running down your back while you walked. 

“Alright,” You quietly repeated, attempting to shake the shiver that rushed through you, something cutting into you and finding you in a refuge of trees- the forest you knew so well becoming foreign in an instant.

“Do you think there’s something wrong?” You asked, pulling Sora to a stop while he turned to face you. 

“With what?” He quietly asked, cupping your cheek in comfort while a wild panic seemed to overtake you. 

“With the forest,” You quickly looked around, your eye catching a figure beside a tree, quickly blinking as it disappeared. 

“I don’t think so, it’s just because it’s really late at night,” Sora gently kissed your forehead, his hand tightly holding yours. 

“Did you see someone?” 

“No, I haven’t seen anyone out here but the two of us,” 

“Then, can we just hurry?” 

“What is there to be afraid of?” Sora whispered, his eyes locking with yours while another chill shivered down your back, goosebumps rising on your skin. 

**Fear.**

“I think someone is here,” You whispered back. 

“You might just be overwhelmed from new emotions,” He quietly explained, starting to lead you through the forest again, “Don’t worry, we’re close to where Donald and Goofy are.” 

“Alright,” You let out a shaky breath, the rush of adrenaline rushing through you as you attempted to calm yourself to walk with Sora. Your foot placement hasty as you attempted to hurry Sora along the winding path, your lip trembling, eyes of the wood burning into you. 

“Almost there,” Sora’s reassurance caused you to jump, a sinking, twisted feeling filling your gut, every nerve in your body trembling- 

**Fear.**

“Good,” You quietly said, your breaths beginning to become shallow as you squirmed under a heated stare of someone unknown to you. 

**Fear.**

“It’s alright,” Sora attempted to reassure you, his hand gently squeezing yours- your head quickly turning to either side of you in the illusion of a footstep behind you. 

**Fear.**

“Here, is it alright if you wait here?” Sora finally asked you, pulling you against him as you finally took in where you were- a peaceful clearing not far from where the two of you regularly stole your time together. A few tents set up with a single lantern still glowing (idk wtf they do). 

“Are you sure there’s no one out here?” YOu asked again. 

“Positive,” He reassured you, “I won’t be long.”  
“Alright,” You quietly said, attempting to calm your nerves, the trembling of your lip returning, your eyes burning in new tears- 

**Fear.**

Your breaths becoming shallow as you took a step closer to the tents in a search for comfort-

**Fear.**

“Man I didn’t expect to find you here-” A sinister voice cut through you, your knees almost buckling in fear-

_Axel._

“You know, I just thought you were going to go to bed, and I just found you walking out here when I went for a night walk- a nice coincidence, right?” 

**Fear.**

“Um, yeah,” Your voice quivered as you attempted to make a normal conversation, your voice hushed, “Just got a little hot at the castle.” 

“Right, that frigid place can get kinda hot can’t it?” Axel twisted through your lie, “Say, who’s little camp is this?” 

“I-I don’t know,” You lied again, unable to bring yourself to face him. 

“Yeah, that’s just why you were looking for it?” 

“I wasn’t looking for it, I found it,” 

“Then why don’t we have a look around? You know, we’re supposed to remove witnesses-”

“No!” You immediately called back, turning to finally face him- his cold eyes foreign to you as your accustomed sight became to Sora’s warm eyes, filled with something deeper than the blood-lust of the empty. 

“No?” The ice burned through his tone- “What’s here that’s so important?” 

“Not-nothing,” You stammered, taking a step back from Axel, his emerald eyes cutting through you as daggers. 

“Then I’ll just burn everything here-” 

“N-No we can just leave,” You tried to reason with him, his empty rage seeping through the unsuspecting yet relaxed smile.

“Look, we can just leave, but I don’t have any proof that you’ll stay at the castle like you’re supposed to,” Axel began creeping towards you, his eyes locked on his prey, your body locked in place as your nerves quivered- 

**Fear.**

“Because I know you’re just going to run away to your little Romeo again,” He sneered, stopping only a foot away from you- his voice hushed and sharp. 

“And what’s that to you? What if I feel like it?” 

“Feel like it?” Axel leaned down to you, his eyes cutting through your nerves, “I don’t know if you forgot, but it’s kinda our gig that we don’t feel at all.” 

“I am not going back,” You finally said in a sharp tone, your defiance cutting through, his eyes widening in surprise.

“Maybe I should keep you with your little Romeo,” He sneered again, “that’d make my job a lot easier if you were both dead.” 

Your chest pinged with the sharpness of his words, everyone dripping with venom and rage that was fueled by the brokenness within. Your eyes stinging as they filled with tears, your body trembling as you were overtaken with another feeling- 

**Betrayal.**

“Maybe one day you’ll just never get your heart back!” You finally snapped back, your voice broke with tears, your own rage and fear mixed into your new feeling- 

**Betrayal.**

“Why, that’s just rude,” 

“Saying you would leave me to die is rude!” 

“Man, you really don’t get it do you-” He snapped, “you die, you come back as a nobody, and we find you. He dies, he stays dead and out of our side.” 

“Don’t say that!” you yelled back at him, your tears streaming off of your face while your chest twisted with rage. 

“Why, did it hurt your feelings?” Axel sneered, footsteps from behind you making you feel a wash of relief-

The cutting of nerves breaking you to your knees, your cry echoing through the dense forest as your body crumbled- your head rushing with fear and confusion- everything breaking apart as you fell to your knees- 

“Leave her then, if she has a heart we have no use for her,” The familiar cutting voice of Saix breaking the few emotions in your chest as you felt your nerves burn, your eyes brewing with tears as your choked cry became a vessel for your pain- the thud of his claymore hitting the ground. 

“Hey!-” Sora’s voice cut through your ears, your head light and spinning, vision blurring as two corridors of darkness swirled in the darkness for a moment, just for the pair to disappear- 

“Here, here I’m here-” Sora’s panicked voice pulled you away from your fear- everything seeming to stop and accelerate all at once, his arms pulling you against his chest. 

“It’s alright, I’m here, here we’re going to help you,” The panic seeping through his voice as you felt your body become weightless for a moment- 

Everything going black as your head fell against his shoulder, the crimson running down his arms as your back continued to scream, your body heavy in his arms that cradled you away from everything- 

**_Comfort._ **


	5. sfw- sora [whatever lies beyond this morning v]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 5

**Comfort**. 

You blinked your eyes open, silently taking in your fuzzy surroundings- a sharp pain cutting through your body as your pained groan finally left your lips. 

“Baby?” Sora’s voice softly rang through your ears, your eyes adjusting to the dim light, Sora’s face finally clearing as he stared down at you. 

“Hey,” You softly croaked out, attempting to smile through another shot of pain through your back, “What in the hell happened?” 

You heard Sora laugh, your eyes slipping shut again, just for his lips to gently move against yours, softly massaging against yours. 

“Your back got cut open,” His voice quickly shifted, his eyes thick with remorse. 

“Saix,” You quietly mumbled, irritation seeping through, your eyes resting on his again, “is it going to heal?” 

“It’s fast healing now, that’s why it hurts so badly,” He quietly explained, “at least that’s what Donald said.”  
“Is that the duck?” You hazily asked him, your thoughts still fuzzy while you pieced together every last memory of yours- 

“Yes,” Sora smiled, laying down beside you while you laid still. The soft bed was a stark contrast to the organization one you were given, the soft plush hugging your injured back, before Sora’s hand gently gripped your hip, pulling you over onto your stomach. 

“Does that feel better?” He quietly asked his face beside yours, his soft kiss making you feel weightless. 

“Much,” You quietly said, everything starting to fall into place, “where are we?” 

“Were in Yin Sid’s tower, he’s the one over all of my keyblade training,” Sora explained gently, his hand gently smoothing out your hair, “You were out for a few days.”  
“It hurt,”  
“I know,” His voice lowered, a pain thick in it, “You’re going to have a scar from it.”  
“That’ll be okay,” You quietly said, bringing his hand to your face, his hand gently cupping your cheek, “That just showed I lived.”  
“What exactly happened?” Sora asked for a moment, rage evident in his tone. 

“Axel was the one watching us,” You started, Sora’s face falling. 

“I’m sorry,” Sora quietly said, his voice cracking as his eyes welled up, your hand gently cupping his cheek. 

“Don’t apologize, neither of us knew,” 

“But you said you didn’t feel safe, I should have listened, I-”  
“Sora,” You cut him off, gently stroking his face with your thumb, “It’s alright; it’s over and it’s done. Now we’re here, and that’s all I could ask for.” 

“Still,”  
“Everything is okay now,” You quietly reassured him, a pulse of softness rushing through you as his face slightly lifted- Love. 

“Axel was watching us. He knew I was sneaking out to see you. He was apparently supposed to bring me back,” You winced at a shot of pain through your back, your hair standing on end, “and Saix was with him.”  
“Saix?”  
“He’s like, the second in command,” You quickly explained, “Axel interrogated me about being out, threatened to burn down the tents, and then once I refused,” You trialed off. 

“So did Axel do it to you?”  
“No, Saix did with his claymore; that’s probably why it’s so deep.” 

You locked eyes with Sora again, his melancholy pain deep in his eyes before you softly cupped his cheek, softly stroking his cheek, his soft smile making your stomach bubble- 

**Love.**

“I’m alive, aren’t I?” You playfully asked, pinching his cheek while he swatted your hand away. 

“Yeah, you are,” He smiled, pulling himself closer to you, his lips softly pressing against yours, his tongue pushing into your mouth. Your soft whimper making him smile as he pulled you up against him, the pain in your back now a dull throb in stark contrast to the stinging pain early. 

“My back feels better,” You whispered against his lips, his back hitting the back of his bed while he pulled you against his chest. 

“Good, it should be healed soon,” He kissed you again, a fury of wanton behind the soft press of skin while you clung onto him the best you could, the dull throb distracting but not limiting. 

“What do I do now?” You finally asked, your eyes locked on his while his eyes met you with a warmth of possession and want- 

**Love.**

“You can come with me,” Sora offered, his voice breathless while he stared into your eyes, his eyes searching and searching for something unknown to you, his softness making you feel weightless. 

“And do what? You are strong and fight,” You quietly said, resting your head against his shoulder while you fiddled with your fingers. 

“You don’t have to do anything, but you can go see the worlds with me,” Sora explained, his hand soft against your back while the pain continued to decrease. 

“You’re all I know,” You quietly said after a moment, the sinking realization of being so lost from who you once were and who you were going to be- everything seems to hit you at once while also making your heart race with excitement- 

_Heart._

“So take me with you,” You assured him, gently kissing his cheek, the warmth of sunlight peaking in through the window. 

“You look beautiful in the sunlight,” Sora quietly praised you, the light dancing across your face while the afternoon sun welcomed you.  
“I’m not used to it. The World That Never Was has no sun, or people, or really anything else,” You quietly trailed off into mumbles, Sora’s eyes locked on you while you rambled, his heart swelling at the soft humanity of you- 

**Love.**

“You’ll have plenty of time to get used to it,” Sora reassured you, pulling you tighter into his arms- 

“And I will protect you. I’ll protect you every time someone tries to hurt you, tries to take you-” 

The sunlight hit his cheek, the soft skin warmed by the golden light, his eyes becoming endless pools of the deep ocean. 

“I know you will,” You smiled at him, kissing his cheek. 

“You have a pretty smile,” Sora smiled at you, pulling you against him to softly kiss you, “I can’t wait to see it more.”  
“You will,” You smiled, his lips trailing to your neck, tickling your soft skin. 

“I love you,” He whispered, his hands running up your neck, his lips softly touching against your neck. 

“I love you too, Sora,” You whispered back, the sun continuing to dance through the curtains, his lips trailing down your neck, the soft afternoon making you melt into his touch. The soft kisses making your stomach flutter while his hands ran up your back, the pain barely there, as he pulled you endlessly closer to him. 

“I want to always have you with me,” Sora whispered against your skin, his hot breath making you shiver. 

“You will,” You reassured him, clinging onto him. 

Sora gently laid back, his lips leaving your neck as your head rested against his shoulder, his face nuzzling into your hair; your chest swelling at his warmth pulled you even tighter to his embrace, your lips melting to a smile while you cuddled against Sora, the softness of the moment making you melt further against him-

**Love.**


	6. sfw- sora [s/o who believes they are a monster]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "heyy i wanted to ask if i could request some hcs with sora and an s/o who sees themselves as a bad person/monster or smth or just in general, not in a good light. been going through some stuff lately so i thought that might cheer me up"

  * Sora does not stand for this- you are the one who helps him get through every single one of his trials, cheering him on in the back of his head, loving him through his fears and traumas- how can you think you’re a bad person? 
  * Needless to say, he will work to make sure you feel like you are a good person- even if that just means reminding you that he wouldn’t love a bad person, as simple as that. 
  * Sora tends to talk in an “eye opening” way- pointing out that a bad person doesn’t believe that they are a bad person, and that only a good person is aware if they believe they are bad- a bad person isn’t concerned with getting better
  * He tends to be very gentle in how he treats you because of this- loving you as if you were a delicate flower that could fall apart in his hands- loving you and making sure that you are aware that he loves you. 
  * Sora will also bring you along with him to the beach, running around with you and goofing off until you are sore with laughter, just for him to remind you that you are there, and that you were making it, and that you’re not a monster- and most of all that he loves you. (look at that polydenton good lord i write weird) 
  * He knows what it’s like to feel hopeless within yourself, but he is always careful to make sure you don’t fall into a pit of self despair to the point of darkness, gently bringing you back to him 
  * Sora refuses to let you push him away when you feel like a monster, pulling you into a tight grasp until you relax in his arms, gently kissing you and telling you how he feels about you, and how he knows that it might be dark right now, but right now is not your forever
  * Sora makes sure that you’re growing day by day- making sure that you are continuously being pulled away from the idea that you are a bad person, making sure that you understand that, and once you have- once you have been pulled far enough away, he quietly reminds you that you were the one who did this-
  * You were the one who pulled you out of all of your self doubt and hatred, you were the one who grew to understand yourself, and that you were the one who learned that you were not a monster- 
  * Sora knows that he can’t necessarily fix it, but he knows he can support you, making sure he loves you without fear, holding you close to him while you grow- loving you from beginning to end. 




	7. sfw- sora [deaf reader - asking you]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How about a SFW Sora x deaf!reader. She's deaf and Sora has a crush on her but he's the only one that can't communicate with her almost at all. Like Kairi, Riku, Namine, heck even Roxas have learned enough ASL to speak with her. So he asks them help him learn so he can ask her out. Or whatever you'd like to write you dont have to stick to this prompted request lol" | "The Deaf reader is so cute, what about a clueless Sora with a deaf reader. Like She’s a friend of Kiri’s and it seems everyone can communicate with her except Sora"

“How do I talk to her?” Sora groaned, resting his head in his hands while he rested on the beach, Riku beside him while Kairi was coming. 

“You just need to learn basic signs, Sora,” Riku reassured him, noting his friends distraught; everyone had learned how to speak with you, in a formal or informal fashion, while sora just couldn’t get the hang of it. Sure, he was friends with you, but he didn’t know how to actually learn how to make it go farther. 

“Like what? I always forget them,” Sora grumbled again, resting his chin in his hands. 

“You remember hello,”  
“Everyone remembers hello,” 

“Here, put your hands like this,” RIku showed him, his fist touching before continuing, “Then roll your fist out so your palms are up. Then just point. That’s ‘How are you’.”  
Sora mimicked, the best he could, while watching his hands. 

“See, that’s simple enough,” 

“Yeah, but,” Sora sighed, rubbing his neck, “I want to ask her out.” 

“Kairi knows more signs than I do. You could ask her about how to sign that, but you could just write it down,” Riku explained before Kairi sat down beside him. 

“Ask me how to sign what?” Kairi asked, curious and waiting while unknowing to Sora, you were coming soon. 

“Um, I want to ask- I want to finally ask her out,” Sora finally got out, a dust of pink across his cheeks. 

“Finally! Here, watch me,” Kairi happily chirped, moving to where Sora could see her. 

“This is ‘will’,” Kairi held her hand, palm horizontal with her fingers together, flicking her wrist forward, “‘You’,” She pointed, “‘Go out,” Her palm facing her face, fingers spread apart before moving her hand away from her face, her arm outstretched, her fingers joining together, “‘With’,” Her hands in fist before moving them together, palms facing in, “and then ‘Me’,” Kairi simply pointed at herself. 

Sora mimicked Kairi, moving robotically until he began to feel the flow of the movements. 

“There you go! She’ll understand you even if you don’t have the cleanest signs,” Kairi reassured him, “Also, she’s coming here, so you can do it before you forget!” 

“What if I mess up?”  
“Then we’ll help you,” Riku added, before his eyes found you, walking down the beach to the three of them, “speaking of.” 

Kairi immediately waved at you, coming to meet you and hug you. 

Pointing to herself, moving her hands to where her palms were up and her fingers cupped but spread before moving them to herself, her left hand vertical and her right pointer finger in her left palm, pointing at you, before finally raising her right hand eye level, her pointer finger in the air while she moved her hand in a tight circle- 

**“I Want to show you something,”**

You signed back, your forefinger slightly bent with the rest of your fingers in a fist, wiggling your bent finger, 

**“What?”**

Kairi grabbed Sora’s arm, pulling him up while you noticed his slight flush, his sapphire eyes meeting yours while he smiled at you; your own soft flush covering your cheeks while he stood in front of you. 

Sora’s right hand went eye level, flat while flicking forward, before pointing to you, pausing while you watched him form his sentence. 

**“Will… you…”**

His eyes stayed on yours, his hand in a loose claw before pulling it away from his face, 

**“Go out,”**

His fist tapping each other, before pointing to himself- 

**“With me?”**

You felt your face flush, your lips becoming a wide smile before you threw yourself into his arms, tightly hugging him before nodding into his neck. His arms wrapped around you before you pulled your head far enough to see your answer, instead of feeling it- 

**“Yes,”**


	8. sfw- sora [beach day]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "if youre open for requests could i just ask for somethin soft?? like.. what aboutt a sora or a ven or just any of the Sof Babes with a chubby fem SO? originally in my mind i was imagining body praise or w/e but what happens and whether its sfw/nsfw is up to u though, free rein for u. you dont gotta if its too tough to think of anything for this prompt! thanks hope u have a wonderful day ^^"

“Are you ready?” Sora quietly asked from the other side of your bedroom door as you pulled on your beach cover-up, smiling to yourself.  
“Just about,” You happily said, his head poking in as you smiled at him, slipping on your sandals as you met him at the door. 

“I’m excited for today,” You quietly said, pulling yourself against Sora as he wrapped your arms around him. 

“I’m excited I get to just love on you all day,” Sora happily said, smiling as he kissed on your neck, your arms tightening around his back as you giggled. 

“So am I,” You smiled, pulling your cover up open a little for him to see your swimsuit, a one piece with a curved cut in the middle, “Do you like my new swimsuit? I thought it was really flattering.” 

“Y-Yeah,” Sora stammered, blushing at your forwardness as you giggled again, smacking his arm. 

“You’ve seen more than this~” you teased, grabbing your bag and his hand as you made your way out of the room, Sora quickly followed behind you. 

“Still, you look really pretty in that. I mean, you’re always pretty, but like really pretty in that. But you’re always really pretty-” 

“I get it, Sora,” you smiled at him, his face in a blush at his stammering as you were welcomed with the warm summer sun.  
“Come on~” You happily said, pulling him a little further to you as you walked to the soft sand, sinking under your feet as a few grains found their way into your sandals. The sun reflecting off the sugary sand, the warmth of the day beating down on the two of you as you made your way to the water. 

“You look so pretty in the sun,” Sora quietly said as you placed down your bag and towel, spreading it over the sand as you smiled at him, your chest warming at his softness. 

“Well, thank you,” you happily said, pulling off your cover-up and sandals, “you always look pretty.” 

“St-stop that,” he blushed, rubbing his neck as you took his hand, giggling as you made your way to the water, the waves crashing onto the shore as the rushing sand danced over your feet. 

“Why?” It’s true,” you giggled as you pulled him into the refreshing water, 

“Because… you’re prettier.” 

“Well, I still think you’re pretty pretty~” 

“Yeah, well,” he blushed a wave crashing into the two of you as you pulled him further into the morning water.  
“Yeah, well, you’re pretty~” 

“Stop it!” 

“You’re cute when you blush, Sora~”


	9. sfw- sora [party stress]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you write a soft Sora x FemReader who has a slight fainting/passing out condition when she gets overly stressed/upset or angry/scared. What would Sora sho when he is there tho witness a fainting spell or knows she's going to faint if ache doesn't calm down [Vasovagal syncope] Sorry this request is all over the place"

Your thoughts raced, looking around in the room while you had lost your sights on Sora, the multitude of people making you start to panic while you were now lost in the room, looking around for your little bit of solitude. 

You quickly moved around everyone, unable to even recognize the faces that greeted you while the pounding of your heart was becoming the only thing you could hear, your anxiety coursing through your body while you felt your head begin to become light, everything seeming race and become impossibly slow all at once. 

A hand gently grabbed your upper arm, your thoughts racing before you were turned to face Sora, his eyes concerned while you blankly stared at him. 

“Baby, are you alright?” Sora gently asked, making sure you could read his lips while your head spun. You nodded your head no, just for him to lead you out of all the commotion of the party while you were finally in cool, quiet air. He sat you down beside him, holding you to him while you were slowly calmed by his gentle grip. 

“Here, it’s alright. Are there too many people?” He quietly asked you, once the lightheadedness began to subside slowly. 

“Yeah,” You quietly said, resting your head against his shoulder. It was a new world the two of you were exploring, and both of you got brought to a party with every loud noise and bright light, making you stressed from every moving part. Whenever you were with Sora, you had something to ground you away from all the stress, and you knew you wouldn’t faint. But then he disappeared, and everything began to scare you. 

“I’m sorry, I got pulled aside,” Sora quietly said, resting his head on top of yours while the swimming feeling in your head began to finally clear. 

“It’s alright,” you gently said, snuggling closer to Sora in the chill of the night, “I’m feeling better now.” 

“Good,” Sora said, pulling you against him, “So you didn’t faint?” 

“Nope, you got me in time,” You reassured him, his gentle forehead kiss making you smile. 

“You wanna leave now?

“Yeah; As long as I’m with you.”


	10. sfw- sora [monstropolis]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "(lets see if these magic lines get it through, I would like to request if its alright monsters inc Sora where reader's fauning over how cute and fuzzy he is? maybe a especially his tail? /it's so sMALL/ and possibly him realizing his tail is a bit more sensitive than he'd expected, thank you!)"

You were bent over, laughing, while trying to compose yourself before walking with your boyfriend, giggling at his fuzzy appearance in this new world. 

“You look so cute,” You giggled, pulling him to you, feeling his hair before scratching his ear. 

“You look adorable,” Sora cooed, just for the two of you to hear a mix of disgust and cooing at the two of you from Donald and Goofy. 

“Leave me alone, he’s all fuzzy now,” You snapped at them, continuing to feel his new fur, “Now you have claws.” 

“I guess, they’re more like… dog paws,” Sora looked at his paws before you kissed his cheek, leaving him sputtering while you walked on, just for him to catch up with you and go opposite of your companions, nuzzling his face into your neck. 

“You’re fuzzy, you kinda look like a kitty!” You giggled, snuggling closer to Sora, kissing his fuzzy neck. 

“Alright-” Sora cut you off after Donald called for him, and if he wasn’t covered in fur you knew he would be blushing, holding your hand while walking along through the strange factory setting.

“This is fun,” You quietly said, just for Sora to hear. 

“What? A new world?” Sora asked, gently squeezing your hand while peaking around a corner. 

“That, and just being able to go along with you,” You quietly said, resting your head on his shoulder while he turned to face you for a moment. 

“I love you,” Sora quietly said, pulling you against him again into a hug. 

“I love you too, fuzz ball.” 


	11. sfw- sora [skinny dippin in the dark]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "could I request for a Sora x fem reader skinny dipping on the islands? It’s always been a fantasy of mine but I am dead ass single and can’t don’t have anyone to fulfill this fantasy with. :( Also, bless you and all your hardwork for providing us with such awesome content! Stay beautiful! - 🍑"

“Come on, there’s no one out here,” Sora whispered, his hand in yours as he pulled you out to the abandoned beach- a small, secluded beach lined with trees in a moment of privacy as you were pulled against Sora’s chest. 

“Then let’s go,” You giggled, kissing his chin as you pulled off your oversized shirt as Sora pulled off his clothes- a towel on the sand as the two of you quickly stripped, the air shifting from serenity to the playful mood of the moment. 

“I hope no one catches us…” Sora murmured, a shy blush gracing his face as you pulled him back to you- his face flushing deeper at your bare state. 

“They won’t if we hurry up~” you teased, pulling him to the water as the moonlight danced across the tide, the cool water raising goosebumps as the two of you relaxed in the water, Sora’s arms wrapped around you to pull you closer. 

“You’re so pretty,” Sora quietly praised, your arms wrapping around his middle as you hummed. 

“You’re so handsome~” you praised back, your soft smile making him smile, your hum vibrating against his chest as you laid your head against him. 

“You’re adorable,” He teased, gently swaying as the gentle waves moved around you, your fingers gently rubbing his back. 

“You’re amazing,” You smiled, resting your skin on his chest, his eyes meeting yours as he smiled down at you, his body melting the most it could against yours while standing upright. 

“Hmm,” sora softly hummed, a wet hand running up your back to gently intertwine his hand into your hair, gently massaging your scalp as you let out a purr-like noise.  
“I can’t wait until our lives can be a little more normal,” You whispered, Sora’s hand leading you to kiss him, his lips soft as he hummed against you. 

“I can’t wait until we’re together for always,” Sora quietly said, his lips pecking your nose. 

“We already are~” you purred, your arms tightening around him, your smile making him radiate in an aura of happiness. 

“Do you think they’re going to look for us?” He quickly asked, his head shooting up while looking out to the beach. 

“I don’t think so, we’re supposed to be asleep,” you pulled his attention back to you, gently kissing his cheek as you swayed with him again, your softness making him melt. 

“Hey!” A familiar voice cut through both of your ears, Sora immediately moved to cover you as the two of you scrambled your thoughts in an attempt to figure out what to do. 

“What are you two doing out there?” Riku yelled, not going far enough in the beach to see the clothes scattered in the sand. 

“Swimming,”  
“WHy right now, we swam all day,” He asked, Sora pulling you impossibly close to make sure you were covered. 

“I wanted to swim without idiots!”

“Then why are you in the water?”


	12. sfw- sora headcanons [abandonment]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I request Sora and an S/O who was trapped in the ROD for a long time alone and is now pretty damn afraid of anything that has to do with that and being left alone/being forgotten?? I apologize if this has been requested already!"

  * Sora is very gentle with you, making sure you have enough space to grow on your own, but once you explain to him how terrified you are of being forgotten, of being completely alone again with your demons, Sora will stay close by you as much as you want him to 
  * Seriously, he’s there whenever you need him, even if he should be doing something else; you’re his number one priority, making sure you’re feeling loved and safe
  * Sora is understanding, holding you close to him while you speak about it, letting you talk through your fears with him. He doesn’t add much in the sense of his own experience, but he tells you that he knows that you’ll make it out of all of these fears because you were able to make your way out of the realm of darkness. 
  * He also offers to have you talk it out with Riku, with Sora if you would like him there, to help you make it through all of your feelings and anxieties about it. 
  * If you have any nightmares, sora will hold you in your sleep, waking up when he feels or hears you crying; holding you close to his heart while stroking the hair out of your face, wiping away the tears while he either listens or whispers words of comfort to you
  * Sora also will do soft, small gestures for you to remind you that you are never alone- leaving you little trinkets, getting you little bracelets that have something he knows you love on it, leaving a piece of clothing like a shirt of his with you- while also practicing in soft gestures- taking a bath with you, late night cuddles, showing things he found funny or pretty- all to remind you that he is there with you
  * He makes sure you’re comfortable with anything he does, making sure he doesn’t push you out of your comfort zone, while also helping you start to experience life again, like taking you on shopping trips or swimming. 
  * If you start to get into a dark place, mentally, Sora will do anything to make you smile; taking you out to watch the stars, bringing you your favorite food, watching very crappy movies that make your face flushed with laughter, anything to help pull you away from the exhaustion of your dark place
  * Sora will do anything with you, even if he doesn’t enjoy it too much; he just wants to see you happy, loving you with every fleeting kiss or tight hug, making sure that you understand that he is here, right now, with you. 
  * Little adventures! If you start to feel abandoned by everyone who is caught up in training, Sora will pull you away at night, running around the islands with you, pulling you to run with him to every little hiding place of his when he was little; running through the cool night air, pulling you against him before kissing you with a feverish passion, softly stroking your hair while you watched the moonlight dance across the waves, everything softly grounding you back to his love for you
  * Sora refuses to let you feel like you’re abandoned, pulling you away from your own darkness to bring you back to his light, loving you slowly to bring you back to reality.




	13. sfw- riku headcanons [fluff]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "May we get some Riku fluff headcanons??"

  * Riku enjoys small, soft kisses between the two of you, stealing them whenever he can, conscious of people being around but not caring really if anyone sees
  * He also likes little reassuring touches that you’re beside him, just a hand on his arm or you gently leaning on him. He spent so much time alone and telling himself that he was alone that the smallest touches mean the world to him. 
  * At night, if you hum or sing to him while he rests his head on your chest, he’ll fall asleep right there, hearing and feeling your voice soothing him to fall asleep peacefully
  * Riku has horrifying nightmares; he will wake up, shooting up violently in bed in a cold sweat while deeply panting, his eyes landing on you as he let out a sigh of relief, heart racing while he slowly pulled you to his chest, you barely noticing while you settled against him
  * You’ve been scared awake before when he had a nightmare, waiting on him to slowly realize where he was before you pulled him against you, softly stroking his hair while his head rests on your chest, softly humming while he calmed down
  * Riku will fall asleep in any possition- watching a movie? He’ll fall asleep while still sitting up, only leaning slightly over. He’s laying on you? He’ll use your chest as his pillow while you lazily play with his hair. You’re laying on him? He’ll hold you close, resting your head over his chest, falling asleep in a tangle of limbs. 
  * He loves baths with you; he doesn’t even care if he ends up smelling like a bath and body works exploded- it is warm and it feels good and he likes relaxing with you. He likes bubbles too. He likes putting bubbles on your hair. 
  * If he’s been training and had a long day, tired and sore, and you offer to rub his shoulders or massage is back he will absolutely become putty in your hands; your hands rubbing down his muscles, the tension slowly leaving before you work on a particularly hard knot, softly moaning every time you rub a soft spot. If you kiss his neck while doing so he. Will. melt. 
  * Riku enjoys if you join him while he trains; either if you’re a wielder, sparing with him, or just as a spectator. He likes being able to stop and coming over to you to softly kiss you, pulling you against him, or playfully kissing you, kissing your cheeks and holding your lower back. 
  * He loves **l o v e s** going swimming with you; he’ll playfully pull you under the water with him, tickling your neck with kisses, swimming around with you until the two of you get tired of it, resting on the beach, his arm slung around your shoulders and your head resting against his shoulder. 
  * Riku loves watching the sunset with you, sometimes Sora and Kairi joining the two of you, your head resting on his shoulder and holding his hand, watching the way the red and golden sun dances across the waves, softly kissing your forehead
  * During one of these sunset times, he quietly asked you to share a paupu fruit with him, his arm wrapped around your lower back, watching the sunset while he did so; the two of you shared it, softly loving on each other while it began to get dark; the sunset completely forgotten between the two of you- simply focused on the other




	14. sfw- riku [ice cream]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, I think I haven't read anything of yours where a character is jealous and I need something like that. Maybe with... Riku? Or Young Eraqus, or Lea, or Roxas, or who ever you want."

You felt eyes on your back while you smiled at the ice cream vendor, ignoring his suggestive words while you grabbed your ice creams and walking back to your boyfriend who waited at a nearby table. 

“What’s wrong, babe?” You quietly asked as you handed him his ice cream, his glare continuing to cut into the vendor. 

“He was flirting,” Riku deadpanned, finally licking his ice cream while you watched his eyes continue to be lit with irritation. 

“It doesn’t matter baby, I’m with you,” You innocently reminded him while you licked at your ice cream, his eyes falling to your tongue. 

“I know, I still don’t like it,” He almost growled, his irritation exemplified while you continued eating your ice cream, ignoring his jealousy. 

“You know-”  
“Come here,” Riku abruptly said, pulling your arm up while you finished your ice cream. 

“What?” You asked as he pulled you along, pulling you against the wall of a side shop, his eyes cutting into yours, “Are you still jealous?” 

“Yes,” He smirked, his lips crashing into yours, your tongue rubbing across his while you tasted his mint ice cream, your soft moan making him chuckle. 

“Who do you belong to?”  
“Riku~” You gasp as he ran his lips down your neck, his teeth grazing along your sensitive skin. 

“That’s right,” He quietly said, suckling on your neck, “Make sure he knows.” 


	15. sfw- riku [bath time]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm thirsty for a drable very fluffy of Riku x fem reader. Like very, very, very fluffy. Maybe with the reader being his childhood friend. (And maybe post remind or pre final battle in KH3)"

“What are you doing?” Riku asked you, wrapping his arms around your middle while you grabbed your towels. 

“Well, I was about to take a bath,” You giggled at the tickling kisses on your neck, Riku smiling against your neck. 

“Can I join you?” His lips gently pressed against your ear, his body pressed against yours. You knew he was sore. You knew he had gone through hell. Yet here he was, just snuggling with you while you prepared for your bath. 

“Absolutely,” You assured him, pulling his head for a soft kiss against his lips, his soft hum making you smile before he pulled his own towel. You lead him back to the bathroom, resting down into the warm, bubbly water with Riku coming behind you, his chest flush against your back. His head rested on your shoulder, pulling you tightly against him, while his hands gently drew circles into your skin. 

“I’m happy to be back,” He quietly said, completely relaxing against you. 

“I’m happy you’re back,” You reassured him as you were held against him, his eyes closing with your warmth. “You know,” Riku started, deeply inhaling, “I could have never seen you again. I could have just lost everything I loved, but I didn’t.” 

“I know, it terrified me,” You practically whispered, his warmth welcoming you to comfort despite your words, “But now you’re here. I’m just glad you came back. Beyond glad.” 

“I love you,” He softly said, resting his head against yours again before kissing the side of your head. “I love you too, more than you know,” You whispered, turning your head to kiss his lips softly, “I always have, ever since we were little.” 

“I love you even more,” He smiled against your lips, pecking your lips again. 

“But I love you more,” You pecked his lips back, his eyes meeting yours before he kissed you with more force, smirking against your lips. 

“Impossible.” 

“But it’s impossible for you to love me more.” 

“Nope.” 

“Yes,” You pressed your forehead against his, smiling at you. 

“God I love you.”


	16. sfw- riku [little talks]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "O k a y I had a thought So like What about a reader trying to lift Riku‘s mood up after Sora‘s disappearance and all Can be Nsfw too ;) Only if you want to also do this, of course!"

“Hey,” You softly said, coming up behind Riku, his back to you while he looked over the moonlit water; silently thinking while being trapped in his own head. 

He let out a soft hum in response, barely responding while you sat down beside him, watching the waves with him. You felt his tension, tight in the air while you gently wrapped a hand around his forearm, resting your head against his shoulder. His muscles tensed at your physical affection, despite the action grounding him back to reality, while the distant look stayed in his gaze. 

“You know,” You quietly began, pulling yourself closer to Riku for him to ground his attention back from his racing thoughts, “Something is telling me, that everything is going to be alright.” 

“Maybe,” Riku quietly said, pulling you closely to him while he continued to relish in the sounds of the calm waves. 

“No maybe,” You said with a bit of a firmer tone, gripping his chin and turning his face to look at you; his teal eyes clouded with a rare anxiety that gave you your own troubles, “He’s going to make it. He’s made it every time before this; he’s not going to stop now, okay?” 

“I know, but,” He paused before pulling you against him for a kiss; a needy, reassuring kiss that helped clear the tension in the air, “I just worry about him.”  
“There’s nothing wrong with that, Riku,” You reassured him while cupping his cheek, softly smiling at him, “But you need to make sure you take care of yourself.” 

“I know, but-”

“No buts, just start doing it,” You cut him off, gently pulling him back down for a firmer kiss. His hand held your neck gently, pushing you against him before his hand rested on your hip, pulling you on top of him while he laid against the sand. He pulled back, a rare, soft smile covering his face before you leaned back down, continuing to softly kiss him, a hand on his cheek and a hand on his chest. Riku slowly moved back, his lips barely leaving yours while he looked at you with half lidded eyes, watching yours before softly chuckling and kissing you again. 

“I love you, sweetheart,” Riku quietly said against your lips, pulling you down for one last soft kiss. 

“I love you too, Riku,” you quietly said, resting your forearms on either side of his head, kissing down his neck lightly, feeling him chuckle under you, his hands resting on your hips. 

“You want to go to bed?” You softly asked against his ear, feeling him shiver from your breath on your neck. 

“As long as I get to hold you.”


	17. sfw- riku [reminder]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hiiii! I'm a noob to your writing but OOMG I LOVE IT! I was wondering if you could do a Riku x Reader drabble where the reader is very frustrated since her mother who gas lights her and her mother's bf who was an absolute perverted bag of shit won't leave her alone as she wishes. They continue to try to guilt her and get into her head and Riku has to remind her she's not a horrible human being. Unfortunately I'm going through this rn and I just need something to read to vent 🙄😩"

“Riku?” You quietly asked, his fingers wiping away your tears, your eyes burning while you met his own, your bottom lip quivering while his eyes were dropped in a melancholy haze, “Am I as terrible as I think I am?” 

“If you were anywhere close to terrible, would I love you?” Riku quietly responded, his forehead resting against yours while he wiped away your escaping tears. 

“I don’t know,” You whispered, sniffling as he wiped away a few more tears, gently kissing your cheeks. 

“The answer is no; no matter what someone tells you- no matter who they are- you are not terrible, okay?” He gently said, his hand resting on the back of your head, nodding your head at his soft words. 

“Will you do something for me?” He asked you, meeting your eyes, nodding again while you felt the ache in your throat start to lessen. 

“Repeat this: I am not a terrible person,” 

“I.. I am not a terrible person,” You choked out, your throat burning and sore. 

“Come here, let’s get you some water,” Riku smiled, pulling you up, carrying you in his arms, “then I’ll prove to you how you’re not terrible.”


	18. sfw- riku [stressful times]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fisrt thing, hope you're good with all this worldwide chaos. And second, my life as a student sucks, I just need a certain teacher that I hate to ruined my entire day every single day. So, I'm gonna make a request of Riku comforting his S/o because she had a stressful day, just like me. That is all. Have a nice day.–❄"

“Hey,” Riku called your attention to him, your eyes meeting his cyan ones while he walked over to your work desk, “You’ve been working for hours; shouldn’t you at least take a break?” 

“I mean, probably, but I want to get this done so I don’t have to do it later,” You said, turning your attention back to your work. 

“You came home and kept on working- don’t you think that’s going to take a toll on you?” 

“Most definitely,” You said, feeling his hands gently rest on your shoulders, rubbing them as you quickly melted into his touch. 

“Your back is so tense,” He commented, watching as you kept on working through the apparent stress your body was under; refusing to take a break while you continued working as you ignored your tense muscles and bags under your eyes. 

“I’m almost done,” you finished typing, saving your document, letting your head fall back against the head of your chair, “finally done.” 

“Good; you’re stressed out,”

“Well, yeah, I don’t need people being more of an ass to me than they usually are.” 

“Hm, well,” Riku sat for a moment before turning your chair swiftly, picking you up and carrying you to the bedroom, “You need to relax.” 

“I’m fine Riku-”

“You’ve been more tired than usual, you come home crying sometimes, you always talk about your head hurting, you can’t sleep through the night- so no, I don’t think you’re fine, alright?” Riku let his voice get quiet while he laid you down on the bed. 

“It’s just a lot right now,” You quietly said, not making eye contact with him. 

“I know, but you still need to care about yourself a little more than that; have you eaten today?”  
“I think,”  
“What do you mean ‘I’- never mind, here take off your clothes,” He finally said, rubbing his temples. 

“Why?” You asked a contradicting question to you removing your shirt and bra, kicking off your socks and pants. 

“Because lay on your stomach,” he said, pushing you to roll over. 

“That’s not a reason- oh,” You let out a soft moan after Riku’s hands gently massaged over your skin, lubed in a body oil while you finally began to relax into the bed. 

“Because you need to relax; is that a better reason?” He smiled at your relaxing state, your lower back muscles finally losing their built-up tension while you moaned again. 

“Mhmm,” You quietly hummed, letting your eyes fall shut.  
“After this let’s have dinner, alright? I need to make sure you eat.” 

“Mhmm,” 

“You’re putty already, did you know that?”

“I’m always putty when you touch me,” 

“Well, recently you’ve been like rock putty,” 

“Alright-”


	19. sfw- riku [weird.]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "May I have some body worship with Riku? Like the reader is the one giving the body worship. I love this boy and he may not look it but he's really insecure and I just wanna hold him"

“What are you doing?” Riku quietly asked you, your hands pulling him closer to you as you leaned up to kiss his chin, his soft hum of approval making your chest warm as you returned to dragging Riku into your bedroom. 

“I wanna have alone time with you,” You finally admitted as you pulled him into your bedroom, closing the door as you continued leading Riku to your bed.  
“That kind of alone time?” 

“No- I just wanna be with you,” You smacked his arm lightly, pulling him down onto the bed, your arms wrapping around him as you watched him finally relax onto the bed. Your hands gently pull him to rest against your chest, his body happily taking the gentle cradling as you watch him slip his eyes shut, your hands gently stroking his hair. 

“You’re so pretty,” you quietly said, the afternoon sun dancing across the bed as Riku pulled you closer, nuzzling his head into your chest as you continued to stroke his hair. 

“You’re prettier,” He quietly mumbled, his legs intertwined with yours as you waited for him to settle again. 

“No- we’re both pretty,” 

“I wouldn’t say that,”

“You’re pretty, Riku- handsome, even,” you teased, gently kissing the top of his head. 

“Don’t believe you,” 

“Why?” You quietly asked, his voice dejected as you pulled him to lay on his back, his eyes opened to look at you as you pecked his lips, his mood obviously slightly sour.  
“Because I’m nothing pretty, nothing about me is pretty,” He mumbled, his eyes breaking away from yours as your hands ran down his chest.  
“What has you in this mood, baby?” You quietly asked, his hands holding yours before you leaned back down, kissing his lips softly. 

“There’s nothing… normal, about me anymore, after everything that has happened; I can’t look at myself and feel real,” Riku quietly explained, his body pressed against the bed as you kneeled over him, your hands gently cupping his face- his aqua eyes in a haze of brokeness.  
“Nothing about anyone is supposed to be normal,” You quietly said, your hands leaving his face as you gently ran your hand down his arm, taking his hand in yours, “If we were, we wouldn’t be us.”  
Gently picking up his hand in yours, softly kissing the callosed flesh, the softness slowly melting Riku into the bed as you broke his walls slowly.  
“If everything hadn’t happened- what would have happened?” you asked, gently working your way down his chest as you hummed, your soft praise making him stop his racing thoughts.  
“It’s alright to be scared, to be confused because of what happened,” You continued, your lips running over his stomach as you watched him close his eyes.

“But you have to remember that you’re still here- you’re still Riku, you’re still mine- and everything is going to be okay- and you’re beautiful to me- do you understand that?” 

“I think,” He mumbled, his body relaxed as you kept kissing his skin, his obvious aura of disgust directed at himself falling away. 

“I love you, Riku,” you quietly said, pulling yourself back up to pull him back into your arms. 

“I love you, too,”


	20. nsfw- sora [hands]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "damn. Sora having a fetish for his s/o’s hands. how they are just made for each other, licking, kissing - feel creative gurl. and I hope u are feelin much better. ✨"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i have a xemnas hand fetish

“Baby-” Sora quietly whined, wrapping his arms around you before gently grabbing your hands, pulling you away from the pan of cookies. 

“What is it?” You leaned your head against his, resting his head on your shoulder while you grabbed for a spatula, just for his hand to grab yours and pull you away. 

“Sora-” You were cut off by his lips gently kissing your hands, his soft lips gently dragging across your skin, his tongue lining over your skin. 

“I want you,” He quietly said against your skin, continuing to kiss your hands before turning you to face him, his eyes meeting yours through his eye lashes- his hands gently cupping yours while he softly licked up your fingers, sucking on them while he watched you. His eyes were watching every little reaction from you, gently grazing his teeth across your hands. 

“Sora,” You quietly said, his mouth leaving your hand before gently kissing you, pulling you away from the oven and pushing you against the counter. 

“I love your hands, did you know that?” He quietly said, kissing down your neck before gently holding your hands again, pulling them to his mouth while gently kissing on the back of them, working up to softly kiss your fingertips, every soft touch making you tingle. 

“Then what do you want me to do with my hands?” You quietly asked, gently rubbing your hips against his, his soft moan vibrating against your hands. 

“I don’t care,” He panted out, your hands leaving his mouth before working off his pants, his hard on pressed against his boxers, his soft whimper making you bite your bottom lip. You gently pulled off his boxers, his length swollen while he whimpered again, your hand gently holding the base before pumping his length in your soft hand, his eyes locked on your movement while whimpering quietly. You gently lowered to your knees, your eyes locked on his. 

“Your hands are so soft,” He quietly whimpered, bucking up into your hands, your tongue gently lapping at the head of his cock, his loud groan making you clench your legs together. Sora whimpered over you, his hands tightly clutching onto the countertop.

You quietly hummed in response, working your hands quicker over his length, his hips erratically bucking into your hands, his head fallen back, his eyes squeezed shut with his mouth slacked open in loud, resonating whimpers and moans. You clenched your legs together watching your boyfriend start to become completely undone under your soft hands, his eyes rolling back while he bucked into your hands, his cum running down your hands. 

“God, baby,” Sora whimpered, his hips stopping while you kept holding onto his length. You leaned forward, gently lapping up the cum that ran down your hands, lapping it up while Sora’s eyes were locked on yours, swallowing his cum. Sora quietly whimpered, watching you continue to lap his seed off of your hands, his cock beginning to twitch again. 

“Do you like me giving you a hand job?” You teased, giving his sensitive length a teasing pump. 

“God yes”-


	21. nsfw- sora [jealousy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Omg I love your blog! 💓 How about a NSFW with Sora x fem!reader with Sora being jealous over reader and he shows her just what he is capable of and who reader REALLY belongs to? Just Sora being a tease yet adorable/ sexy at the same time. 😏"

You tightened your grip on Sora’s hand, leading him down the beach while you sensed his unnatural tension, before pulling him into the shade of a group of trees. You turned to face him, pulling him against you before gently kissing him, his hands immediately wrapping around your bare skin exposed by your swimming suit. His lips softly melded around your whiles he still seemed tense, your hands gently holding onto his shoulders while you ignored the casual beach-goers not too far away from you. 

“Sora,” You softly said, pulling all of his attention to you, his forehead resting against yours, “What’s bothering you?” 

“Um,” Sora hesitated, softly blushing at his motive, “Just, a lot of guys were checking you out,” he mumbled, pulling you closer to him before gently kissing your neck. 

“Baby, there’s no reason to be jealous,” You reassured him, gently kissing his neck back before his grip tightened around you and his teeth bit into your neck lightly, your gasp urging him to continue. 

“But I am,” Sora quietly said, his voice uncharacteristically low before pulling you by your arm to beyond the trees, leading you through small paths before pulling you into a cave; far enough away from the beach for a privacy that you knew Sora was going to take advantage of. 

“I don’t like other guys looking at you like that,” Sora quietly said before pulling you down on the cool rock, gently moving you down to start kissing over your neck before biting under your ear, a bruise immediately forming while he softly sucked on the spot; your hands gently moving down the lean muscle of his chest, your soft gasp echoing throughout the small cave, his hands pushing your swimming suit off of you. 

“I know you won’t do anything,” He continued, rubbing his damp swim trunks against you, softly panting against your neck before his hand gently rubbed against your clit, pulling off your swimsuit top with his other hand, “I just want everyone to know who you belong to.”  
“Sora,” You quietly panted, his fingers lightly dipping into your core, feeling your slick against his fingers while he slowly pumped inside of you; every soft touch of the pads of his fingers slowly driving you insane, his lips slowly moving over your neck, softly loving you with a firmness new to you. Your hands pushing off his bottoms to gently wrap your hand around his length, gently pumping it in sync with the thrust of his fingers. 

“Again,” He quietly said, his fingers roughly delving into you in an articulation of his command. 

“Sora,” You said a little louder, his name shallowly echoing before he pulled his fingers from you, your hand leaving his length before he pushed into you; his weight forcing you against the cool, sandy rock, your hips met together in an accompaniment of moans, his hands wrapping firmly around your back while your own arms and legs clung onto him- everything complete and together as one. Sora gently thrust into you, softly moaning at your velvet walls around him before snapping his hips against yours- rough and quick while your broken moan echoed again. 

“Again,” He said, pulling your legs over his shoulders, his hands wrapping around your back again, roughly thrusting into you at a quickening pace that made you see stars. 

“Sora!” You practically screamed, his hips snapping into yours at a bruising pace while he wildly panted at this act of jealousy and possession- his face covered in a thick blush while his lips matched the rosy hue, a slight sheen of sweat on his lean but defined chest, his soft pants escaping from his parted lips- all in the privacy of a cave not far from the beach that was abandoned. 

The sound of skin slapping skin resonated through the cave with the intoxicating mix of moans and cries, the shots of pleasure with every thrust that Sora delved into you, your walls starting to clench around him as the coil in your gut continued to tighten- the pleasure driving the two of you close to insanity while your nails started to claw into his back. His low groans rare but sweet while every last one of them only brought you more pleasure- your own moans and whimpers of his name echoing with the sound of skin on skin before the coil tightened with the closeness of your orgasm. 

“Sora, I-I’m close,” You managed to moan out before the coil broke- your moan echoing through the cave, your nails clawing into the skin of his back, his thrust quickening with your walls clenching down onto him- his own moan mixing with yours while his orgasm rushed through you, filling you with his seed. 

His thrust slowed before finally pulling out of you, his pants loud while he pulled you up to rest against him, softly kissing your neck while you snuggled closer to him, kisses gently exchanged in the afterglow of the shared pleasure- completely bare in a cave on the beach, all because of someone’s jealousy.


	22. nsfw- sora [piercing]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I totally forgot you write for Sora lol. Do you think you could write a (NSFW maybe) fic for a fem!reader with a tongue piercing x Sora. Him being surprised because they've been together for a while and he's never seen or *felt* it. (You could say she's had it for a while and just never had a ring in after it healed) if you decide to make it not safe for work could you include him asking to feel it ~down there~ please ❤"

“What’s on your tongue? Is it candy?” Sora asked you, after watching your mouth intently while you spoke, his arms wrapped around you on the couch. 

“This?” You stuck out your tongue, showing him the metal, his eyes locked on it, “It’s my tongue piercing. I put the ring in a couple of days ago.” 

“Does it hurt?” He asked quietly with wide eyes, before subconsciously holding onto your chin in an attempt to see it again. 

“Not anymore,” You explained, letting him see the ring again, “I’ve had the piercing for a while now, i just didn’t have the ring in alot.” 

“Cool,” He quietly said, watching the ring before he gently touched it with his finger, intently watching it, “It feels weird.” 

“Well, you don’t know that yet,” You lowly said, pulling Sora closer to you while a small blush covered his face, “Come’ere.” 

You gently pulled him closer, softly pressing your lips against his softly while his hands went to your back, one of your hands gently moving through his hair. He softly whimpered against your lips, pulling you flush against him while you moved your tongue across his bottom lip before softly nipping at it, his tongue meeting yours while you pulled him closer by his hair. His own moan vibrated against your lips, carefully moving his tongue against yours, feeling over the metal in your mouth before he briefly pulled away. His eyes meeting yours in a moment of soft pants against each others lips before he drove back in, pushing you against the couch roughly while his hands began feeling down your body, his tongue continuously playing with the ring in your mouth. You softly moaned against him, the warmth of the shared heat between the two of you rushing around the two of you, holding onto his back while he slowly ground against you. 

“You like the ring, hm?” You softly hummed against his lips, his kisses still fluttering while your face heated with the movements between the two of you. 

“A lot,” Sora panted against your lips, softly nipping at your neck while you held him against you. 

“You want me to show you more?” Your sultry tone clicked in his head, his eyes meeting with yours before nodding, pulling you back in for another fiery kiss, his hands resting on your hips before you sat up, pushing him against a armrest of the couch. 

“Take off your pants,” You said lowly in his ear, Sora shivering under you while he nodded quickly, fidgeting with his belt before pulling them down. Your lips slowly fluttering down his jaw, his soft gasp in your ear while you softly palmed his bulge. His hand covered yours, softly grinding against your hand, and your tongue slowly moved down his neck, the metal rubbing against his skin.  
You softly moved down his skin before you moved his hand off of yours, pulling his boxers down while you situated yourself between his legs, gently stroking his cock in your hand. His head fell back against the armrest, his face flushed while the blush continued to spread down his neck, before you gently licked up his length; the metal running along the vein of his cock, softly rubbing against his length while he let out a low moan out of the back of his throat. 

“G-god,” He stammered, his voice almost cracking, while his hand found its way into your hair. He slowly moved his hips up, the head of his cock pushing into your mouth. You softly moaned, slowly pushing down while your hand pumped his base a little quicker, the metal brushing against the head while you continued to slowly move him in and out of your mouth; your cheeks hollowing around him while you looked up at him, his forearm covering his blush-covered face, his chest rising with his soft pants, his hand barely pressing you down while your head bobbed on his length- everything causing your own ache to start in between your legs. 

“Babe-” He softly whimpered, his forearm falling to his side while his eyes locked on yours; his hips softly bucking against the metal every time it rubbed against the head, his grip on your hair becoming slightly tighter, his flushed lips held open in pants. 

“Babe i-i’m gonna-” Sora was cut off by a guttural moan, the metal of your tongue piercing rubbing against the slit, salty pre-cum spreading over your tongue. Holding his hips tightly, you quickly bobbed your head on his length, teasing the back of your mouth while you heard his feverish pants, both of his hands holding onto your hair tightly while you looked up at him, sucking harshly before his orgasm filled your mouth- his cracking moan filling the room while he desperately bucked his hips into your mouth, his hands tightly holding onto your hair. 

Gently pulling off of him, you looked him in the eyes while you swallowed his cum, a small whine coming from the back of his throat in response. 

“Enjoying yourself?” You softly said, the slightest bit of hoarseness shining through, while you pulled yourself up to sit over him, gently kissing his cheek. 

“Yeah,” He quietly said, blushing before kissing your cheek, “I like your piercing a lot.”


	23. nsfw- sora [scars]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I request a NSFW recompleted!reader x Sora where she has a large scar much like Siax's/Isa's except hers is taking up area her chest/torso and she hates it, reminding her of her nobody days, so she hides it after regaining her heart. But when Sora sees it and asks about it, sweet body worship happens afterwards. (they can be together prior to this if you want and she just be really good at hiding it from him or not together, up to you bby)"

“Hey, Can i come in the shower with you?” Sora asked from the other side of the shower curtain, his silhouette shading against your body while you lathered your soap. 

“Yeah, sure,” You said without thinking, until it clicked what you said, until Sora was behind you, his arms wrapping around your middle. 

“You’re warm,” He softly said, kissing up your ear. 

“Ye-yeah,” 

“What’s wrong? I’ve seen you naked before.” 

_Yeah with the lights off_

“Nothing,” 

“Baby,” He quietly said, moving your hands away from your chest to hold your hands, only to see the one thing you were hiding- 

“Sora!”

“What happened?” Sora asked, his voice slightly defeated when his eyes landed on your chest; a deep “x” scar decorating your chest in a fear instilled to keep you in line. 

“It’s from when, it’s from when i was a nobody,” You said, barely a whisper while Sora turned you to face him, “I tried to run away, about two years in, and when they brought me back… Xemnas wasn’t happy.” 

“He did this to you?” 

“He marked me with a sigil; that way he always knew where I was,” You softly explained, watching Sora’s eyes trace over it while the water continued to pour off your skin. 

Sora was silent, something uncharacteristic of him, before he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around your back to bring you closer to him; his lips softly moved over the scar, making sure to be delicate with the sensitive skin, softly pressing kisses into your skin. 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Sora quietly said, his breath fanning your skin, “It’s a part of your life that is over now; besides, it just shows how badly you wanted to get away from it.” 

“I guess,” 

“No, I know,” He softly said again, kissing your scar with more vigor, your hand softly intertwining within the spikes, pulling him up for a soft kiss. 

“You got out of it. You’re strong,” Sora continued, kissing you again with more vigor, his hands running down your sides, softly feeling over your skin. 

“Sora,” You quietly said, gasping at his lips reaching your neck, softly kissing and nibbling on the skin. 

“I love you; i love every single part of you and that includes this,” Sora said, his voice almost cracking while he rested his forehead against yours, his nose brushing against yours, “Let me love all of you.” 

“Okay,” You breathed out against his lips before they captured yours again; his hands slowly working down your thighs while the kiss made your head spin, his tongue quickly moving against yours. His fingers gently fingering your core, softly rubbing your clit, bringing you to the softest bliss while he rests his forehead against yours again. His sapphire eyes staring into yours while you softly panted at the soft pulses of pleasure in your core. 

“Please,” You said, his hands effortlessly picking you up against the shower wall, gently thrusting into you while you gently moved your head against the wall; a low groan resonating through the sound of water beating in the shower. 

“I love you, god,” Sora groaned, slowly thrusting in and out of you, slowly filling you up only for him to retreat; the soft pulses of pleasure slowly working any anxiety you had about your scar away- only to be left with the pleasure. 

“I love you, too,” you panted out, softly whimpering at the growing pleasure in your gut. Every thrust slow but pleasurable; slowly building you to your orgasm. 

“I love you; i love every bit of you; every little thing about you; god-” Sora thrust faster, his eyes rolling to the back of his head while the coil that built in your gut was finally released; your body convulsing around Sora’s, clinging onto him while he rode out his orgasm, filling you up with his seed. Slowing his thrust to still in you, he gently kissed you again, before placing you down again in the shower. 

“Did I mention I love you?”


	24. nsfw- sora [sweet]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How about NSFW Vampire Sora (cause why not?) and fem!reader with lots of biting, sucking which eventually leads to sexual desires awakening and going all the way? ;))) After the ReMind saga, our hero needs more love! :’((("

Sora’s hands tightened around you, pulling you against his chest while you felt his lips move over your ear, gently licking the lobe of your ear before his sharp teeth gently teased your skin. 

“Hm, thirsty?” You softly said, pushing yourself further against his warm chest, his lips kissing over your jaw before kissing your cheek. 

“Yes,” Sora quietly said, your head turning to kiss him gently, his hands gently moving up your sides, softly feeling over your skin before resting on your hips again; his tongue gently moving over your bottom lip, softly nibbling on your lip, roughly shoving his tongue into your mouth while his soft moan resonated through you. 

“You’re welcome to me,” You said against his lips, his lips slowly moving down your jaw again, running his canines against your neck before finding one of his favorite spots on your neck- sinking his teeth in to your skin while you let out a breathy moan, the sweet sting of pain against your sensitive neck, his warm tongue running against the spot, softly sucking on the spot while you slowly moaned again. 

“You always taste amazing,” Sora said against your neck, lapping at your skin before your hand gently intertwined in his hair, pulling him against your neck again while he finished on his spot, moving further down your neck before biting down again. Your soft moan urged him to continue his ministrations, his tongue lapping at your blood that slowly dribbled out of your bite, softly soothing the spot with his tongue; his hand gently moving down your stomach to gently palm the growing ache in your core. 

“Always so sweet,” He said lowly, his hand palming against your core, “Always mine.” 

“Always,” You quietly echoed, rubbing your hips against his hand before his teeth sunk into another spot on your neck, your hips bucking against his hand, his low growl echoing through your ears while you felt his hardened length against your back. His hand slowly crept down your pants, finding your clit and roughly moving against it, your sharp gasp and whimper only urging him on while your squirms against his hard-on only caused him to growl again. His fingers rubbed your clit gently while you moaned under him, his mouth still sucking against the blood with his tongue, your hand continuing to hold his hair while your other held onto his hand that worked in your pants. 

“You drive me insane,” Sora growled against your neck, the uncharacteristic wanton and domination coming through while his hand urged on the growing pleasure between your legs, “I want you.”

“Then have me.”


	25. nsfw- riku [blackout]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Need something with Riku. Whatever you want, surprise me. Pretty please." | "overstimulation drabble with riku"

“You’ve been so good, sweetheart,” Riku praised you, his hands running up your legs as you twitched under his touch, his fingertips making you ignite with passion while you gasp around your gag. The feather-light touches making your sore core ache as you felt the soft vibrations of the vibrator start to surge through you again. 

“I think you can handle one more round, don’t you?” You could practically feel him smirking, his gaze locked on you as you helplessly bucked against the vibrations, the surge making your overused core clench at the coursing pleasure. Your broken moans muffled by the gag as you heard his belt be taken off, the shuffling of clothes while the darkness that surrounded you only heightened your excitement. Your body convulsing under the vibrations as another orgasm ripped through your body- your pitch-black sight speckled with white as you clenched around an empty core, the vibrations lessening in intensity as you heard him take a few steps closer to you. 

“Good girl,” He quietly praised you, the vibrator removed from your clit as your overstimulated body collapsed under your own weight, his eyes locked on you while you felt your ankles being untied, your leg able to come together again.

“Now, I’m going to fuck you and it’ll be our last round,” Riku explained, his hands gently soothing your upper half to lay down against the bed as he brought your hips to the air, his hands gently unclasping the gag and sliding it out of your mouth, “Is that alright? Use your words.” 

“Yes, sir,” Your hoarse voice managed to say, your body aching but waiting on Riku to have his way with you. 

“You do not have to ask for permission to cum,” He said finally, his length filling you as your blood rush roared in your ears, the sweet feeling of being filled after having so many orgasms without anything to fill you- 

“You’re my good girl, isn’t that right?” 

“Yes sir,” You whimpered, the sound of skin slapping skin, his hands roughly gripping your hips while your body took the overwhelming pleasure of his thrust, every sound, and motion making your body surge with pleasure. His open-mouthed moans making your own mingle with his, his eyes locked on your restricted body, every thrust driving his teased body to his own orgasm as the last of many built within you. 

“God- I’m going to cum in this pretty pussy-” Riku warned you, his thrust becoming animalistic as he felt his own orgasm cause your own- his loud, open-mouthed moans making your walls crash around him, your broken cry of pleasure mixing with his own sounds of pleasure as his seed filled you. His thrust slowing as your body finished around him, convulsing as you felt your body tremble with the threat of collapsing. 

“You did so well,” Riku quietly said, kissing your back as he pulled out of you, his weight on the bed leaving as he walked beside you- his hands gently removing the tear-soaked blindfold, as the pleasure became too much, and he gently cupped your jaw. 

“Do you feel alright?” He quietly asked, his eyes scanning over your face as you weakly nodded, your head resting on the pillow under you again as his hands gently untied yours. 

“Good. Do you want a bath?” He asked as he turned you onto your back, pulling your arms down to rest beside your body, the soreness setting in. 

“If you help me in it,” You weakly said, your body already growing sore. 

“Then let’s take a bath together-”


	26. nsfw- riku [lucent]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Only one Riku NSFW?? Impossible I need a power bottom Riku fic right now"

“Good girl,” RIku lowly moaned, his head falling back against the pillow while you gasp, resting on his length while your walls clenched around him, adjusting to his girth as you wiggled your hips.

“Quit squirming,” he warned you, his fingers bruising your skin as he clung onto you, his pants low as his previous teasing began to backfire.  
“Please, Riku,” You whimpered, cutting your nails into his chest while his cyan eyes met yours, his glare cutting into you while he roughly thrust his hips into yours in retaliation. 

“ACt right,” He warned, letting his grip lessen while your gaze was locked on his, “Ride me.” 

“Riku~” you whimpered, grinding your hips against his, your head falling back at the new pulsing pleasure.  
“That’s it,” He moaned lowly, his eyes slipping shut as you began to slowly bounce, your breast bouncing as you used his chest for leverage. Your low moan slipping from your lips while you panted, your mind in a haze of pleasure while you continued bouncing on him, everything starting to crumble as the previous teasing had already brought you to the brim one too many times. 

‘Riku, you feel so good~” You moaned, your fingers digging back into his skin as he watched you again, everything making him closer to his end. 

“Stop.”

“Riku! Fuck-” you growled, his hands pinning your hips down against his while you clawed into his chest in retaliatoin, a low moan escaping him. 

“You’re not cumming until I say so,” Riky warned you, his eyes cutting into yours again as you glared down at him. 

“I wasn’t going to-” 

“Good girls don’t lie,” HE warned you again, his hands migrating from your hips to your ass, a soft slap making you gasp.  
“Okay,” You quietly said, his hands letting you start bouncing again as he didn’t hold you off long enough from riding him for your orgasm to come down, the coil tightening farther while you felt your leg muscles spasm.

“You feel so good,” RIku moaned, his head falling right back onto the pillow while you felt your walls flutter around him, quickly tightening with the threat of your orgasm.  
“Baby-” Riku warned you, a soft hiss leaving his lips as you sped up. 

“Don’t you dare-”

“Fuck!” you practically shouted, your walls crashing down onto his length as you orgasmed, his seed filling you as you hissed at the final release of pleasure.  
“You little whore,” He growled, pulling you down under him while you panted in the afterglow of your orgasm, “you came without permission.”

“I know~”


	27. nsfw- riku [redamancy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My health has been really down lately and I've not interacted with people for so longggg hhhh. God I hate this, can I get a really soft riku smut him teasing constantly? With the reader super shy and constantly hiding her face in his neck? Sorry if this is alot Also hope you stay safe babe this virus is terrifying 🥺❤️"

“Awe, why are you hiding your pretty face, baby?” Riku teased in your ear, smirking against the soft skin as he rolled his hips against yours, your blushing face hidden in his neck. 

“You’re teasing me,” You mock-pouted, his soft chuckle making your chest swell with warmth as he set the pace of rolling his hips into yours. 

“You’re just so cute- being all shy and blushy whenever you want something-” He teased again, his arms wrapped tightly around your back as yours were around his back. 

“Riku~” you whined, rolling your hips against his in an attempt for more friction. 

“God I love you, did you know that?” He mumbled, his hisp staying at the same leisurely pace. 

“I love you too,” You quietly said, the dull pleasure coursing through you as you clung onto your neck, keeping your flushed face hidden from him. 

“I love everything about you- every little dumb thing or cute thing you do I love you more for it,” he gushed, his hips temporarily speeding up with passion as you panted against his neck, his focus on your pleasure. 

“Riku- please-” 

“Do you have any idea how cute you are like this?” He continued, barely paying any attention to the fact of your state of intimacy, “Just clinging onto me like a little koala bear.” 

“Riku if you don’t fuck me, so help me-”

“Big words coming from someone with their face in my neck,” He teased, ramming his hips into yours, a loud cry of pleasure leaving your lips as you threw your head back temporarily. 

“More-more, just like that,” You begged, his hips snapping into yours, the pleasure teased for so long finally building back up as you cried out, your focus on the fullness you felt, his own low groans filling your ears.

“You’re always so warm and tight- ngh- god I love you,” Riku panted out, his voice strained and exhausted from his earlier teasing, his body finally giving into the pleasure as he chased after his orgasm. 

“I-I love you too- god-” You groaned, your lips hastily kissing over his neck as your walls fluttered over his length- the sudden clench around his length making you cry out, his low groan mixing with your cry as you orgasmed, his seed filling you as you whimpered. 

“Little shy baby,” Riku teased, his voice quiet as he pulled out of you, gently cupping your jaw to kiss you- softly pressing his lips against yours in a softness unmatched. 

“Meanie.” 

“But I love you,” 

“I love you too,” You quietly said, pecking his cheek as he laid you on top of him, “Meanie.”


	28. nsfw- kairi [pretty girl]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait, wait. There's someone else with the intense urge to eat Kairi out until she's shaking??? Oh my goodness, yes please can that ask be a thing???"

“Oh!- Oh god-” Kairi whimpered, your tongue quickly flicking against her clit, your eyes rolling back temporarily before landing on her face again- her mouth slacked open, her hands tightly holding onto your head, her eyes locked on you before you roughly sucked on her clit, making her head fall back. 

“You taste lovely,” You praised her, quickly flicking your tongue against your clit again before slowly lapping at her folds, gently dipping your tongue into her core. Her quiet squeal making you chuckle, thrusting your tongue in and out of her while you held down her bucking hips. 

“Please-” She begged, her walls starting to convulse around your tongue, your fingers replacing it as you went back to flicking over her clit, roughly thrusting two fingers in and out of her while she slowly became undone- her loud cries and whimpers making your core ache as her orgasm rushed over her, her body falling limp against the bed.

“That was- ah!” You cut off Kairi with your fingers curling inside of her, your lips closing around her clit as you roughly sucked on it, her hips helplessly bucking against your face.  
“I want you to cum again,” You quietly said after you moved back just far enough to be able to comfortably look at her, “And keep your hips still.”  
Kairi whimpered at your command, your tongue swirling around her clit while your now free hand crawled up her stomach, taking her right nipple in between your fingers- twisting and pinching the sensitive bud while your tongue abused her clit. 

Her sweet cry made your core clench around nothing while you felt her grip on your head start to quiver, her body continuing to break down while your fingers curled against a bundle of nerves you found. 

“Fuck!” She screamed, tightening her grip on your head while you quickened your ministrations, feeling her tight walls start to come crashing yet again. Her hips bucking into your mouth while her head thrashed against the pillow- her coil snapping as she screamed, her squirt covering your skin and neck as you moved to watch her cum, your fingers quickening before her hips fell limp yet again. 

“I’m not done with you, pretty girl.”


	29. sfw- terra [proud s/o]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry, I haven't noticed any terra in your blog so i dont know if its for exclusive characters or sth, but if not could you do some sweet fluff headcanons of Terra hearing about his s/o gushing about him when he's not around to other people? Cuz he deserves the love!! Thanj you for your hard work!! And if you dont do terra requests feel free to delete this! -🌻"

  * A. Terra loves you and he will not stop telling you. 
  * B. Terra doesn’t expect you to talk about him to other people except to complain. 
  * So C. once he heard that you were gushing about him to Aqua while he was temporarily away- oh, his heart almost burst. 
  * He can’t stop thinking about it. Honestly. Terra tends to think he’s not much to talk about, and he holds a lot of guilt over the whole “got possessed by Xehanort” thing, so once Aqua tells him that you hold him to such a high position in your head, he’s completely in- 
  * You’re his, he’s yours, and there are no takebacks. You’ve invested your time into him even as he thinks he’s made too many mistakes, you’ve taken care of him whenever he’s had nightmares, you always hold him so close to your heart that he’s already in love with you-
  * And now you’re praising him? And telling one of his closest friends that you absolutely love him and nothing is holding you back- no matter what happens or what had happened- and you’re so madly in love that you can’t imagine your life without him?
  * He almost died
  * And that was just the first time. 
  * The next time you gushed about him was with Ventus and Aqua about watching Terra spar with them while he was cleaning up-
  * Talking to them about the way he always seemed to be so harsh while still having a grace, the way he would catch your eye in the middle of sparring before resuming what he was doing- everything that you loved to observe. 
  * “You really do love him- I hope you know that,” Aqua reminded you. 
  * Then Ventus immediately told Terra everything that you said, happily reciting it while Terra had a growing blush on his face. 
  * Terra loves that you feel this way and are open to telling other people this- the fact that you’re more than happy that you’ll talk to Aqua about it- and you still feel as confident as you usually would with him there with you. 
  * Seriously, he can’t stop having a warm feeling in his chest from your love. He loves showing you that he loves you, kissing you and holding you close, yet you show your love through telling others your love for him. Terra feels beyond lucky and beyond in love with you.




	30. sfw- terra [broken]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How about Terra comforting his crying S/O. Maybe she has depression."

“What the hell is wrong with me?” You choked, your hands balled into fist as you clung onto Terra’s shirt, your burning tears leaving their own wake on your cheek- your throat burning as your chest broke with the pain of the weight. 

**I like that you’re broken.**

“Nothing is wrong with you,” Terra softly said as he pulled you against his chest, his hand resting on your back as he gently rubbed it, your broken sobs making his own chest tighten, “Something just isn’t right in your head.” 

“Then something is wrong,” You finally croaked, your head rushing with a bloodrush as your ears roared, your head starting a pounding rhythm of pain. 

**Broken like me.**

“I know, that didn’t help much, did it?” He mumbled, gently stroking your back as you felt another sob escape your throat. 

“I know it hurts,” He quietly said, “I know that I can’t take it away from you. If I could I would have already done so.” 

“Why do you want to love someone who’s broken?” 

**Maybe that makes me a fool.**

“Because I’m broken too,” he softly said, your chin resting against his shoulder, “It’s okay to be broken; that just means you have to spend a little bit of extra time picking up the pieces.” 

“I try to pick them up and then they just crumble more,” you murmured, rubbing your head against his shoulder. 

“Then let me help you pick them,” Terra softly said, cupping your cheek for you to look at him, his eyes soft as they met yours, “You’ve helped pick mine up, I’m here to help you pick yours up.” 

**I like that you’re lonely.**

“I feel detached,” you softly said, your eyes welling up again as your thoughts swam, everything seeming to make you spaced out.

**Lonely like me.**

“I know that feeling,” he gently said as he wiped away a few stray tears, gently kissing your cheek as you rested against him, “It’s alright; I’m here and I’ll stay here until we can figure out how to help.” 

**I could be lonely with you.**

“Will you hold me for a little while longer?” you quietly said as you let your hands finally relax, your muscles relaxing as you wrapped your arms around his back. 

“Always,” He smiled, gently rubbing your back as you were pressed against his chest, gently swaying as he lulled you back to him. 

“I’m sorry I keep on crying like this,” You whispered, your voice cracking as you nuzzled your head into his neck. 

“Don’t apologize for doing something that you needed to do,” Terra gently said, “Hey.” 

“Hey,” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”


	31. nsfw- vanitas [brat]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi can I ask for a smutty Vanitas shot. Like the reader is being and has been a brat all day and Vanitas is over it"  
> one of my first ones

“If you don’t start acting right, you won’t walk tomorrow.”- that was his threat to you. Something he said with empty words, simply making you work for him, making you act right. But today, you wanted to see if he was even capable of doing what he warned you; you wanted to see how long it took of strutting around, you wanted to see how much talking back it took, you wanted to see how heavily you had to be a brat, all for one goal- you wanted Vanitas to lose it. 

You wanted his composer to fall apart, grabbing you and pulling you away, the deep fire in his eyes unleashed as he angrily took you. You wanted every last bit of restraint to completely fall apart, the way his fingers bruised your hips and pulled you miles away from where you could have ever been-

But now, here you were- your hands pinned above your head, your lips red and swollen from bites and kisses, your core begging to be touched while Vanitas lazily ground against you- being pushed to a limit you didn’t know you had. 

“Are you done being a brat?” His voice asked lowly, a threatening done underlying in his words, his warm breath against your ear, a shiver rushing through you.. You could feel the way his bulge slowly ground against your core- enough friction to drive you crazy without enough friction to bring you any closer- while a harsh bite landed under your ear. 

“No.” you finally answered him, your mocking tone driving him insane, before your hands were released, Vanitas letting you drop to the ground before a rough hand gripped you by the hair, your face shoved against his bulge while he continued grinding against you.

“Then I’ll make you stop,” Vanitas growled just before your head was yanked back, just far enough for him to unbuckle his pants and unzip them, his cock freed from its confinement for him to pump in your face.

“Suck.” He commanded, your face shoved against him again while he ground against your cheek. You meet his eyes- the intensity seeming to burn into you while you gaged your options: listen to him and stop being a brat now or see how far you could push him. 

“No.” You said, firmness in your tone catching him off guard before he growled, his hand on his cock moving to grab your cheeks, his grip on your cheeks forcing your mouth open just for him to shove his cock in your mouth; his grip on your hair tightening while his thrust in your mouth pushing your nose against his pelvis. Your surprised moan shooting a vibration of pleasure through Vanitas, his own groan mimicking yours. Your choked moans shot through him with every thrust of his hips, his eyes locked on yours while he watched you. 

This is what you wanted- his short patience to be spent, his frustration taken out on your body, his eyes searing into yours while his roughness made its point.

Your thoughts were broken when his dick finally shoved its way down your throat, your gag only spurring him on to continue his assault on your throat, the grip on your hair tightening as his groans grew- everything driving his own orgasm closer. Your core ached in his rough ministrations, moving to feel yourself before a particularly rough yank of your hair pulling you away from his cock.

“You’re not allowed to touch yourself, brat,” His growl and name for you shot a wave of pleasure through your core, his grip pulling you to lay back, finally letting go of your hair to spread open your legs. His eyes caught on your panties, your wetness soaked through, before he smirked back up at you. 

“Little brat, I bet you like me calling you that, don’t you? Brat,” Vanitas mocked you, your whimper spurring him on, your legs attempting to close to give yourself friction, his hands roughly holding your legs apart. 

“I should just take these panties with me if you ruin them by disobeying me,” He growled before he roughly yanked off your panties, taking them and putting them beside him, before he looked down at your folds; your wetness glistening while he licked his lips.

“I bet you want to cum, don’t you? Little brats don’t get to cum,” vanitas mocked your whimpering, one hand beginning to palm your core; just enough friction to cause you to moan but not enough to get you off.

“Please let me cum,” you whimpered, your eyes locking with him, the sadistic look he held never faltering before a harsh push against your clit, your lewd moan echoing in the room. 

“Are you going to stop being a brat?” Vanitas asked, his gaze moving from your eyes to your mouth, a hand cupping your jaw before you answered. 

“Yes.” You responded, attempting to stay still as his palm continued rubbing your clit. 

“Yes, who?” 

“Yes, sir.”

“Then prove it, brat.”


	32. nsfw- ventus [all of you]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shooooot! Sending it again! Can I get a small fic/drabble of Ventus smut with a female s/o? I think he would be big on praising not gonna lie"

You gasp as Ventus runs his lips down your neck, his soft pants echoing in your ear as you roll your hips against his, his breath fanning your neck as he continues to roll his hips in sync with yours. 

“God- God you’re beautiful,” Ventus panted out, his length filling you as his hands roamed down your back, his focus completely on your pleasure as you felt his hand gently hold onto your neck, pulling you away from the crook in his neck. 

His eyes locked with yours as he held you still for a moment, the moment freezing as you felt every moment freeze, the intensity of his gaze and love for you overwhelming you; your hand quickly finding his hair and pulling him forward, your lips crashing against his as he moans against you. 

“You feel amazing,” Ventus whispered against your lips, his breath fanning against your face as he whimpers, his hands finding your hips for leverage, thrusting quicker. 

“I want all of you, Ven, please,” you whimpered, his hands holding your lower back to flip you over, your back against the bed as he thrust into you with a vigorous pace. 

“I love you- ah!- I love all of you-” Ventus whimpered, his head finding the crook of your neck while he clung onto you, your spasming walls making him groan, “Every little bit of you-”

“Ven- I love you too- fuck-” you groaned, your slow orgasm taking you over as he rode yours out, his hips slapping against yours as you felt your walls clench around his length, his groan making you whimper- his seed filling you while you clung onto you.  
“I love all of you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed  
> it really does help even if these are older.


End file.
